


i love you - bang chan

by JOONBIN



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOONBIN/pseuds/JOONBIN
Summary: you love him and you want to show him, but maybe he's too focused on his work to see





	i love you - bang chan

**Author's Note:**

> short,, just something I wrote while being sleep deprived and soft for chan // sorry if it sucks it's my first story ever : )

ㅡ

you softly knocked the door to chan's studio and got in. you placed the plate with the sandwich on a small free space on the desk, next to him.

chan was nowhere near finishing producing and editing, even though it was already 3am. you put your hand on his shoulder and gently squished it causing him to turn his head and look at you. he took off his headset and sheepishly smiled at you.

you took the chance and absorbed his features ; messy hair, dark circles, and he even started to breakout. you felt worried, upset. but at the same time you admired him. he is hardworking, very hardworking. sending the other producers home and working very late at night, always looking out for his members and taking care of them, as well as attending activities the company arranges. all on top of having to learn choreography and exercise, do vocal lessons and a weekly vlive to give emotionally be there for stay and give out advise and love.

the list is huge, chan is definitely a busy man. saying he inspires you is an understatement. you adore him, you'd die, you'd live, you'd kill and eternally hurt if it means he gets to live happily and healthy. you're in love with bang chan. he's your sun & moon, the one that motivates and advises you, someone who will always feel proud even if you've done the slightest of improvement, encourage you and care for you.

lost in his smile, you almost forgot to tell him. "eat and go rest. you did well. you've done enough." your hand finds its way to his hair and ruffles it. _soft_, you think. he nods, and goes back to what he left.

you turn around and walk out of the small room. before leaving you look back and yawn. "i love you," _maybe one day, you'll love me back. but even this day is not destined to come, I'll still take care of you, to show my gratitude towards all you've done for me. all you've done for us, _you continue in your head.

you close the door as quiet as you can. a sad smile forms in your face. you go home that day, knowing that you made him a little happier. you wish to make him happy everyday.


End file.
